Mayonaka no Tori :: Midnight Bird
by arjelle
Summary: Set in the future. 3 Years later, after Karin and Kazune are married, a new force has arrived that even the Karasumas are against. And there's only two people out of all of those who possess the Kamika powers that can save them. Who are those two?


**真夜中の鳥****// ****まよあか****の****とり****// Mayonaka no Tori // Midnight Bird **

**Summary: **It's now 6 years after Kazune and Karin are married, and a new force has come to take over the world. A new force in which the Karasumas are against too. Because of Kazune's health, Karin and Kazune can't do anything. Neither Suzune or his big sister Kyoko because both of them are too young. Although, over the years, Karin and Kazune have kept the Hades ring and a new ring safe. Who's the chosen one?

**A/N:** Finally! A proper drama/romance fanfic from me! My first attempt was Nendaiki Kaiyou: An Ocean Chronicle, but I couldn't resist adding some humor then... I went overboard, and it became a humor/romance fanfic. By the way, I've changed some things from what I put in the poll description. You wanna know something else? I've got a song matched (sorta) with this fan fiction! It's called _**'Hero'**_ by **Younha.** It's K-Pop or Korean Pop, by the way. Sigh... anyways enjoy this!

**Genre: **[Romance// Drama] // Action/ Adventure // Crime // Suspense // Humor // Mystery

**Disclaimer: **I don't own **Kamichama Karin/Chu****, **and neither do you.

**Warning: **The main couple is a bit... off... so, don't read if you don't want to try out this couple or like it. But, if you're willing to try this couple out, then go ahead.

* * *

**Introduction :: The Beginning of the End :: Kazusa's POV**

* * *

I sat on the tree's branch as I heard people cheering in joy. Why am I sitting on this tree branch you ask? Well, it's because my older brother, the groom, told me not to be in sight for reasons. And where am I? My older brother's wedding of course! The wedding is almost over, and the newlyweds are now exiting the church. I was clapping as I saw them walk together, side-by-side, smiling happily, preparing for their lives together. Everyone knew that they'll end up together like this someday, well, it clearly looks like they're right.

Oh wait! I forgot! My name is Kujyou Kazusa, 20-years-old, still in a private collage, hiding in a tree on the day of my brother, Kujyou Kazune, and my new sister-in-law, Kujyou (formerly Hanazono) Karin's wedding. Right now, I'm wearing a white furisode with flower patterns that were gray, and I was wearing tan zouri sandals. On my head, I wore a white ribbon, tying my hair a little bit. Although, what I find ironic is that Onii-Chan allows me to go to collage, where there's thousands of students while he can't let me be seen in his wedding. I bet it's because of the "education in a private collage" thing. Or, to be far-fetched, he's embarrassed by me.

...

Haha! Nah! He can't be! If he was, then he wouldn't even ask me if I could go to his wedding!

Anyways, as they were walking out the church, Onee-Chan seemed to remember something, as she was whispering something into Onii-Chan's ear. Onii-Chan was listening to her, grumbled after she finished, then sighed and nodded in approval to what ever she asked him. Ah, Onii-Chan's so weak against Karin-Chan...

As I was beginning to be lost in my thoughts, I heard most of the female population invited to the wedding shriek, "It's mine! It's miiineeee!" repetitively, over, and over again. I tried to ignore them, by closing my eyes, and holding my ears, trying to hear it. That plan seemed to be a failure as a bouquet of flowers was thrown to my face.

Onii-Chan must've noticed this, as he saw me fall, and angrily hissed at Onee-Chan, who was apologizing. Although, Onii-Chan knowing me, he stayed still, knowing that I'd turn into a bird, and that him being shocked would attract attention. **But,** I can't turn into a bird if I'm panicking. Which I am right now.

I tried not to scream, because it may attract attention (Although, I doubt it because of all the shrieking of "Where'd it go, where'd it go!?"), so I just let out a smaller yelp. Damn my phobia of falling and panicking! You know what? I don't care, the grass is fluffy and there were no rocks when I walked around it earlier. Yeah! I'll just think of that... nice fluffy...

...Grass?

I opened my squeezed eyes, and saw golden brown eyes staring right at me. Wait a second... how'd he get here!? I never saw him down here.

But... I was only focused on the wedding...

We were staring at each other as he was still carrying me bridal style while I was carrying the bouquet of flowers. Someone must've noticed because I was hearing: "I thought this was Kujyou-Kun and formerly Hanazono-San's wedding..." "Maybe this is a double wedding?" and "Maybe they just passed by?".

I coughed. "You...can let go of me now you know?" He just grumbled and dropped me. The jerk! I began to growl at him. But calmed down, remembering that he saved my life.

Onii-Chan and Onee-Chan must've saw this as an opportunity to rush over here. When they got to this stranger and I, Onii-Chan had a grumpy face while Onee-Chan had a smiling face.

"Ah! Jin-Kun! You made it!" Onee-Chan smiled.

"Unfortunately." Kazune mumbled, but that earned him an elbow in the guts from Onee-Chan.

"Anyways, I'm sorry Kazusa-Chan!" Karin apologized to me.

"It's okay! I'm safe because umm... Jin-San caught me!" I told her.

"Because you saved, my sister, I won't fight with you, Kuga." Kazune grumbled.

"Sister?" Jin-San asked, surprised. "I never knew you had a sister."

"Well, I thought that you weren't good enough to meet her." Onii-Chan growled.

I swear, I think I'm seeing sparks fly. And not the lovey-dovey ones, no, I mean like the hating sparks.

"Well, I guess we should go the reception now..." Onee-Chan interrupted their starting argument.

"Kazusa, remember, you're riding with Himeka and Haru." Onii-Chan reminded me, as he was walking away with Onee-Chan.

"Okay!" I told him. I was beginning to walk away, but I stopped, turned around, and walked up to Jin-San.

"Thank you for saving me." I bowed down, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, your welcome." He blushed. After that, I left and walked over to Himeka-Onee-Chan and Haru-Onii-Chan.

Although, I never knew that we would meet again after this.

**

* * *

**

**Six Years Later...**

* * *

As I flew over the night sky and changed back into my human form, I heard some people chasing after me.

"There she is!" They shouted. "There's the Midnight Bird!"

Tch, it's useless to shout it out. I changed back into my bird form, and began to fly near ground, so they wouldn't be able to see me. As I escaped from them even more, I flew up in the skies higher than they could reach me until I got to my destination.

When I got there, I flew into the house by the window, and changed back into my human form, carrying a bag of food and medicine.

"How was your midnight rounds Kazusa-Chan?" Himeka-Onee-Chan asked me.

"Easy as ever." I sighed. "How's Onii-Chan?"

"Oh Kazune-Chan?" Himeka-Onee-Chan asked. "I think he's getting better."

I smiled at that comment. "Thanks Himeka-Onee-Chan, please take this to the kitchen." I told her as I gave her the bag and began to go to my older brother's room.

"Okay!" She shouted to me.

I ran into my older brother's room, finding Karin-Onee-Chan there.

"How's he doing?" I asked her.

"He's doing better, thanks to your work Kazusa-Chan." Onee-Chan told me.

"Good. Because I thought that Himeka-Onee-Chan lied to me trying to make me feel better." I sighed.

"Don't worry Kazusa-Chan, this isn't your fault." Onee-Chan assured me.

"Yeah, it's all because of that Ichinose Ryuunosuke!" I growled. Onee-Chan began to calm me down. "I wish I had the power to Kamika against him...but, it's all because of that stupid partner rule!"

"Go to sleep Kazusa-Chan," Onee-Chan told me. "You're gonna have to go to your other part-time job in 8 hours."

"Yeah, yeah..." I grumbled as I walked over to my room, and changed into my PJs.

"Who am I" you ask?

Well, I'm still Kujyou Kazusa, 26, and one of the many people who are against Ichinose Ryuunosuke, a young dictator who came to Japan 2 years ago. I'm an aunt to Karin-Onee-Chan's and Kazune-Onii-Chan's two children, Kujyou Kyoko, 6, and Kujyou Suzune, 3. Also to Midori Hanako, Himeka-Onee-Chan and Haru-Onii-Chan's 8-year-old daughter. Michi-San and Ami-San also live with us, but they're sleeping with their son, Nishikiori Hikaru, age 9. 2 years ago, Kazune-Onii-Chan fell ill with a disease that Ichinose created for most of the people who had the power to Kamika.

It turned out that something happened years ago that caused certain people to have the power to Kamika. I wasn't one of them, though. If you want to know, my part time job is a singer at a restaurant called "Aigre (Italian). Dolce (Italian). Amai (Japanese)." which means "Sour. Sweet. Sweet." That restaurant is known for its sweet and sour food and for the pasta.

Although, every night, when it's Midnight, I rob various stores due to my very cheap salary. Because of me robbing stores only at Midnight and me being able to change into a bird, the cops nickname me "The Midnight Bird".

But, my story I'm telling you right now isn't all about my adventures about being that, no. My story will include other things that I didn't even know what would happen next.

**

* * *

**

**End of Introduction**

* * *

**A/N: **Well, this is the start of Midnight Bird! Hoped you liked it! By the way, I had this idea on my mind ever since summer vacation in 2009. I was on a bus ride and thought: "Hmm... what if I created a fan fiction with Kazusa being an unknown criminal and Jin still being an idol, but they have to save the future?" And I got this! Please review if you liked this~ I at least want to get 3 good reviews so I can know that I wouldn't be updating this fan fiction for no reason. See you later!


End file.
